


It Doesn't Count

by CaptainMarvel42



Series: Canonverse Twitter Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: They were on opposite sides of a war, but every time their strange bond connected them, they fell into each other.When Rey was honest with herself, she admitted that she wanted him more than she wanted to win the war.She was rarely honest with herself.(Or: they come to an understanding; anything that happens through the bond doesn't count. A post-tlj au.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Canonverse Twitter Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068398
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	It Doesn't Count

Rey wondered what the Resistance would think if they knew what she was doing when she went to the jungle to meditate.

It wasn't the what that would bother them, she knew. It was the who.

🌌

The first time she had meant to find closure. If she finally got a taste of what she wanted, she had thought she would be able to move on. They were on opposite sides of a war, but every time their strange bond connected them, they fell into each other.

When Rey was honest with herself, she admitted that she wanted him more than she wanted to win the war.

She was rarely honest with herself.

But he had always been honest with her, which was part of why they had stopped talking about anything real.

Their bond connected unpredictably, so Rey spent a lot of time in the jungle. She wondered if he spent a lot of time in his quarters.

🌌

Rey was overwhelmed by that familiar ache that matched the one that never left her. He was here.

She turned to face him and was reminded of the first time she saw him shirtless. This time she didn't ask him to cover himself. Looking at his face was always a mistake, so she sunk down to her knees and undid his pants. There was no point pretending.

They both wanted the same thing.

She knew his taste well, and he knew what she could handle. There was nothing gentle about the way he fucked her face.

It was exactly what she needed.

Rey never felt more powerful than when she was on her knees, making him lose control.

She choked at little when he came in her mouth, not quite used to swallowing yet. It didn't matter. They both liked the mess they made.

He wiped the come off her face, but it was too gentle. Picking up on her discomfort, he pulled her hair and threw her on the bed she couldn't see.

He made quick work of her clothes and returned the favour.

He had gotten good at this, pulling sounds out of her that would have drawn attention if she hadn't gone deep in the jungle. At first neither of them knew what they were doing, but they had lots of opportunity to practice.

She covered her face with her arm so that she didn't have to look at him and bit down when it became almost more than she could handle.

She focused on the feeling of his mouth and his fingers. It was too much and not close to enough at the same time.

As she came, she remained silent because she knew that if she spoke, it would be his name that left her lips.

Rey rolled onto her stomach, hoping he was in the mood for a fast and brutal fuck. Sometimes he liked to draw it out. His hands were tight on her hips, tight enough she knew there would be bruises.

She braced herself for the feel of him inside of her, but the bond faded away like it often did, right in the middle of things, leaving her wanting.

🌌

Though even if she had gotten the fuck she wanted, she still would have been left wanting.

She took whatever she could get and dreaded the day this would inevitably end.

\---🌌The End🌌---

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
